


Planning to Fall

by Krystalmatsumiya



Series: Moments [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: Mycroft and Sherlock before the episode of the fall





	

“Having a change of heart brother mine?” Mycroft Holmes asked coming up behind his brother and trying his hardest not to roll his eyes when he saw that the younger was staring at a rather unflattering candid shot of his pet police officer. Sherlock did so like to pretend that he didn’t have emotions rattling around in that body of his but his actions of late were rather contradictory of that. Sherlock instantly closed off the phone and shot him a hard look. He knew that there wouldn’t be a change. It had been the same since they were children. Whenever Sherlock had set his mind on something that was it. No matter what might get in the way. Including Greg Lestrade. The part he had played in that little production didn’t sit quite right on him as he rather liked the policeman. He wasn’t too bright but he had seemed to care about his brother and Sherlock seemed to be better under his care. 

“Don’t be absurd, Mycroft, Moriarty’s network needs to be taken down we both know that” Sherlock said and if he were perfectly honest Mycroft had to agree. He would argue that there were men in place that would be able to handle it but he knew that Sherlock was the best person for the job. 

“Indeed, and tricking the policeman?” Mycroft probed knowing that he was getting quite close to hitting Sherlock’s pressure point. It was the one thing that he knew best about Sherlock and that was how to get him riled up. “What point did that serve?”

“I didn’t trick him, Mycroft, I merely allowed him to see what was there, he needed somebody better than I was” Sherlock said sounding like a child again. Mycroft knew his part in the making of Sherlock as he was now and in part he didn’t regret it. After all that had happened in his youth Sherlock had needed stability and order but Mycroft recognised that he also needed compassion and friendship and he had believed that Sherlock had found it with Greg Lestrade and John Watson. He was now worried what would happen when Sherlock returned and there was nothing left for him. “I made sure that I found somebody who was opposite to what I was. Everything that somebody like Greg Lestrade would ever need” 

“Oh, I see, and does that make you feel better? More so since we are planning your apparent suicide” Mycroft pointed out slowly wondering if Sherlock really couldn’t really understand emotions or that Lestrade might feel guilt ridden. “You don’t suppose that Lestrade might feel guilt over your death?”

“Why would that affect him?” Sherlock looked genuinely bewildered now and if he had been anyone but Mycroft Holmes he would have felt sorry for the person whose heart Sherlock had stolen. 

“You’re right, how the hell could it affect him, he’s just the poor sod that was foolish enough to fall in love with you” Mycroft wondered why he was even bothered with this. He and Sherlock never had brotherly chats “For somebody that has gotten entangled in some many human emotions recently you really don’t understand how they work” 

“And, why should I? You don’t” It was something that Mycroft had heard multiple times before and it had grown wearisome then too. 

“Of course, I don’t, I am beyond the need for such things” Mycroft stated arrogantly with a wave of his hand before sitting in his chair and leaning backwards with his feet resting on his desk his hands on his stomach. “But you on the other hand…” 

“Don’t go all because I’m the smart one, Mycroft, it grows so very tiresome” 

“This isn’t about being smart, Sherlock” Mycroft stared at his brother for a few more minutes and then sighed “So, when do you want me to let Moriarty go?” 

“Do you have everything that you need?” 

“I have for the past week or more, it was you who said that you needed more time” The eldest Holmes still wasn’t sure what his brother had had to do but he supposed that he had been tying up loose end with his career.

“Mother and Father had been informed I assume?”

“Everything is as we have arranged. They weren’t happy of course but they were happy to know that you and I are finally learning to get along” Mycroft felt his lips twitch just a fraction at that as Sherlock pulled a face saying rather briskly;

“I have done everything that I need now. We may proceed whenever you are ready” 

“Then I will turn him loose, brother mine, let us hope that you know what you’re doing”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this was okay >.


End file.
